The deadly cubs
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kion, Kiara, Tifu, Zuri, Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka must face their own deadly sins. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
One peaceful day at the Prideland, Kion and Kiara are taking a walking around the Savannah.

Kiara said, "Ah, it's so nice around here..."

Kion said, "Yeah...Kind of boring, though..."

Kiara said, "What you mean?"

Kion said, "Well, we always have danger that lies ahead of us. Like when we went to the parallel world, or when Nala was controlling Pride Rock. Those are fun. Well this is not fun."

Kiara said, "Oh, you silly thing...You just live for action, don't you?"

Kion said, "What's wrong with that?"

Kiara said, "Well, all male cubs think about danger, destruction, and trouble."

Kion said, "Not that much trouble. It just that, I wish something bad would happen."

Kiara said, "I'm guessing that DOESN'T mean someone cutting off your tuft again? Not that it's growing back very fast..."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Kiara said, "Well, I'm sure what ever happened. It won't end up horrible."

Kion said, "I just hope so."

So Kion and Kiara continued their walk. Soon, Kion saw a UFO.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Look at that!"

Kiara said, "A UFO."

The UFO landed right in front of them. Soon, an evil like alien came out.

Kiara screamed and said, "ALIEN!"

Alien said, "We come from the Space Hunter Nebula! Surrender to us now!"

Kion said, "What you mean Space Hunter?"

Alien said, "We are here to destroy this planet."

Kion said, "Ha, do your worst. I can beat you in ten second flat."

Alien said, "Are you so sure about that?"

Kion said, "Yep."

Alien said, "If you instinct."

The Alien quickly zap Kion and Kiara.

Kiara said, "AHHHH!"

Kion said, "Ow. Hey that hurts."

Alien said, "Scanning completed. Task one completed.

So the Alien went back to the ship and left.

Kion said, "Hey, where are you going? Get back here."

The Alien ignore Kion and he return back home.

Kion said, "What the?"

Kiara said, "Kion, what did that Alien mean scanning completed?"

Kion said, "If only I knew..."

Kiara said, "Well, since we were zapped, let get back to Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Sounds good, sis!"

So Kion and Kiara went back to Pride Rock. When they got there, they notice that Zuri, Tifu, Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani were also zapped as well.

Kion said, "What's going on here?"

Vitani said, "Oh Kion, it was horrible."

Kovu said, "Alien had came and zapped all of us."

Tifu said, "And he say that the scanning was completed."

Kion said, "The same thing happened to us!"

Vitani said, "I feel so cold...and it's not just because I don't have any fur."

Tifu said, "Well, you deserve it."

Vitani said, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Tifu said, "Make me."

Kion said, "Ladies, enough. Right now we gotta go to Rafiki so he can recover us with some medicine."

Vitani said, "Can he grow my fur back?"

Kiara said, "Sorry, but he can't. You're just gonna have to wait."

Vitani said, "Aw..."

Kion said, "But he can fix this problem!"

So the cubs went to see Rafiki. Meanwhile at the UFO, the alien is scanning the DNA into the machine. Soon, out came the seven deadly cubs named Pridon, Kiaravy, Tieedy, Lustvu, Slothri, Wratani and Gluttka. He chuckled evilly and said, "Alright, listen up. You three are the seven deadly cubs. So, what is your destiny?"

Seven Deadly Cubs said, "We must destroy them!"

Alien said, "Yes, but you won't destroy them by killing them, you will destroy their life by ruining it."

Seven Deadly Cubs said, "We will ruin their lives for you."

Alien said, "Excellent. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

As the Seven Deadly Cubs went to the Prideland, Kion and the other had made it to Rafiki hut for recovery.

Kiara said, "Hey there!"

Rafiki said, "Ah, hello there cubs." He gasped and said, "What happened to all of you?"

Nuka said, "We got zapped!"

Rafiki said, "By who?"

Kion said, "By some nasty aliens!"

Rafiki said, "Oh dear. Well, allow me to take you cubs to the recovery room.

Kion said, "Okay."

So Rafiki took the cubs to the recovery room. Meanwhile, the Seven deadly cubs made it to the Prideland.

Pridon said, "Here we are! Ha ha ha!"

Gluttka said, "Finally, I'm starving."

Slothri said, "Of course you are..."

Tieedy said, "But the Prideland is mine. No one is gonna take it away from me."

Pridon said, "Oh, yeah?"

Tieedy said, "Yeah."

Pridon said, "What if I want it, seeing as I am the greatest of all?"

Tieedy said, "You're not that great. You're more stubborn."

Pridon said, "Ha!"

Wratani said, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?"

Tieedy said, "No!"

Pridon sighed and said, "Let start with the plan. Anybody know what each of you have to do."

Slothri said, "Tell us!"

Pridon said, "Well, I'm gonna rule Pride Rock and get rid of the king."

Tieedy said, "Not if I do it first!"

Pridon said, "Too bad, but I do have a special job for you. Take down the king and queen for me and I'll let you rule aside me."

Tieedy said, "Got it!"

Pridon said, "Lustvu, you're gonna go flirt with the nice Pridelanders ladies."

Lustvu said, "Oh, I can definitely do that..."

Pridon said, "Wratani, you're going to be the meanest girl ever."

Wratani said, "I'M ALREADY AM MEAN YOU PSYCHO!"

Pridon said, "Alright, easy there girl. Kiaravy, you're going to be envy by being jealous of everybody.

Kiaravy said, "No problem."

Pridon said, "Gluttka, you're going to eat and steal as many food as you can.

Gluttka said, "Got it!"

Pridon said, "Slothri, you're going to sleep a have bad manner with laziness.

Slothri said, "I do nothing else..."

Pridon said, "Right. So everybody, let start destroying their lives.

The all nodded and they all went to cause some trouble. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala are at the top of priderock having a conversation.

Simba said, "Ah, it's so nice up here..."

Nala said, "Yep. Us only and not that clean freak."

Simba said, "Ha ha! Exactly..."

Soon, Pridon found the king and queen. He went close to them.

Pridon said, "Hey, Dad! Hi, Mom!"

Simba said, "Hi Kion. How did the patrolling go?"

Pridon said, "It went great!"

Nala said, "Well then, head on to the watering hole and make sure animals are safe."

Pridon said, "No."

Nala said, "Wait, did you just say no?"

Pridon said, "Uh, maybe."

Simba said, "Seriously, what's going on?"

Pridon said, "That's none of your business."

Simba said, "You're my son. Of course it's my business."

Pridon said, "Oh yeah, NOW TIEEDY!"

Tieedy quickly jump from behind the rock and tackle Simba and Nala.

Simba and Nala said, "Ouch!"

Tieedy said, "Ha."

Pridon said, "Now it time for me to rule this Prideland and I will destroyed everything in it past, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Simba said, "Kion, why would you do this?"

Pridon said, "I am not your son! I am Pridon, the embodiment of pride!"

Nala said, "What are you talking about? You look just like Kion. You sound like him too."

Simba said, "Including Tifu."

Tieedy said, "It not Tifu it Tieedy, the greediest lion ever."

Pridon said, "We embody the Seven Deadly Sins! We merely look like your precious cubs..."

Tieedy whispered and said, "Don't tell them who we are."

Nala said, "Wait, so you're the opposite. Hmm, hey Tieedy, do you like getting dirty?"

Tieedy said, "Why do you ask?"

Nala said, "Well, I wanna join you. I hate being clean so much. I used to rule the Prideland before those two clean freak decided to make me clean."

Pridon said, "Hmm, okay. Welcome to the dark side."

Nala said, "Oh yeah." Nala evil chuckled.

Simba said, "Here we go again..."

Nala said, "Come on Simba. Join me as we all control Pride Rock."

Simba said, "No, I will not have that same nightmare and get visit by those three ghost like last time."

Pridon said, "Very well, Tieedy, send him to the dungeon."

Tieedy said, "It will be my pleasure."

So Tieedy send Simba to the dungeon. Meanwhile, Lustvu is looking for some female to flirt with. Soon, he found Rairai. He went up to her.

Lustvu said, "Hey, there..."

Rairai said, "Huh? Oh hi Kovu. What you want?"

Lustvu said, "You, my sweet!"

Rairai said, "Uh okay."

Lustvu said, "Listen to me! We can have a very...passionate life together..."

Rairai said, "Uh, I think I'll pass."

Lustvu said, "Oh, come on...I know I'm just a cub, but still..."

Rairai said, "Do me a favor and we have a deal."

Lustvu said, "Anything for you!"

Rairai said, "You will join us jackal and steal many food across the Prideland."

Lustvu said, "Perfect!"

Rairai said, "Great, but first you must learn how to steal food, jackal style."

Lustvu said, "Teach me everything!"

Rairai said, "Well, the first thing you need to do is be sweet."

Lustvu said, "Got it."

Rairai said, "Then, act nicely to another animals. Then maybe he might share some food with you, but you have to take it from them as well."

Lustvu said, "Got that too."

Rairai said, "Let practice. Dogo, can you come here for a moment?"

Dogo said, "Sure, Mom!"

Rairai said, "Okay Dogo, hold this fruit for me."

Dogo said, "Um, okay."

Rairai said, "Okay Lustvu, say something sweet to Dogo."

Lustvu said, "Uh, okay...Hi, you're cute..."

Dogo said, "I'm a guy."

Lustvu said, "Oh, right."

Rairai said, "Alright, now ask him what he likes to eat."

Lustvu said, "What do you like to eat?"

Dogo said, "Anything that is not fruit."

Lustvu said, "Same!"

Rairai said, "Alright Dogo, give Lustvu your food.

Dogo said, "Oh, fine..."

Dogo gave Lustvu his fruit.

Lustvu said, "Thanks!"

Dogo said, "No problem."

Rairai said, "Alright Lustvu, walk away with the food."

Lustvu said, "Got it, sweetie!"

So Lustvu took the fruit and walked away.

Dogo said, "Hey, he stole my meat mom."

Rairai said, "It's okay, sweetie. We're training him."

Dogo said, "I guess."

Lustvu said, "Hey Rairai, I did it."

Rairai said, "Good job!"

Lustvu said, "Now can I ask you out."

Rairai sighed and said, "Fine..."

So Lustvu took Rairai for a romantic walk. Meanwhile, Wratani is looking for someone to yell at.

Wratani said, "GRR, SOMETHING WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Soon, Wratani found Timon and Pumbaa. She went toward them.

Wratani said, "THOSE TWO WILL TOTALLY FEEL MY ANGER!"

Timon said, "Hey, look! It's the furless wonder!"

Wratani said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Timon said, "Uh, I, uh...said you were a wonder."

Wratani said, "OH THAT IS JUST WONDERFUL!"

Pumbaa said, "Vitani, why are you screaming so loudly?"

Wratani said, "I AM NOT VITANI! I AM WRATANI THE SIN OF WRATH!"

Timon said, "Boy, is she dramatic..."

Wratani said, "WATCH IT YOU RACCOON!"

Timon said, "I'll have you know that I'm a merkat, not a raccoon."

Wratani said, "SHUT IT DOWN BUSTER!"

Timon said, "Oh yeah fatty."

Pumbaa gasped and said, "Timon, you shouldn't have tell her that she is fat."

Timon said, "Well she started it."

Wratani said, "OH YOU'VE HAD YOUR LAST CHANCE!"

Timon said, "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Wratani said, "I AM GONNA SEND YOU TWO TO THE DUNGEON!"

Timon said, "What dungeon?"

Wratani said, "OH YOU'LL SEE!"

So Wratani took Timon and Pumbaa to the dungeon to where Simba is at.

Timon said, "You too, huh, buddy?"

Simba said, "Yeah. Nala is ruling Pride Rock again with Pridon and Tieedy."

Timon said, "Let me guess, they've temped her with the promise of never having to take a bath again. Am I right?"

Simba said, "Yes."

Pumbaa said, "Well on the bright side, I'm sure Kion will fix it soon."

Simba said, "He'd better, or we're toast."

Timon said, "We can't be toast, because we're not food, get it."

Timon and Pumbaa laughed. Simba sighed. Meanwhile, Gluttka is looking for food. Soon, he found some.

Gluttka said, "Mmm...Yum!"

As he went toward the food, he began gobbling it and shoving it to his mouth. Later, Scar came up and saw Nuka.

Scar said, "What are you doing?"

Gluttka said, "Uh eating."

Scar said, "I see..."

Gluttka said, "And can you please move so I can eat alone?"

Scar said, "Now Nuka, you don't treat your own father like that."

Gluttka said, "I am not your son! I am Gluttka, embodiment of gluttony!"

Scar said, "Gluttony. Hmm, you're one of the seven deadly sins are you."

Gluttka said, "Yes. Oh and can you please keep this secret between us?"

Scar said, "What? I will not. Beside, you're eating my pile of food that I was saving for later and you just ate them without asking."

Gluttka said, "But you embrace sin yourself. We should be allies."

Scar said, "I already have enough allies. I don't need you squeezing in. So, step aside and go look for other food."

Gluttka said, "Find me some."

Scar said, "Forget it. If you want something, do it yourself."

Gluttka said, "Do it, or else."

Scar said, "Or else what?"

Gluttka said, "Hehehehe! Or you'll be sent to the dungeon."

Scar said, "You wouldn't dare."

Gluttka smiled evilly and took Scar to the dungeon to where Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa is at.

Timon said, "Boy, talk about a family reunion..."

Simba said, "Uncle Scar, are you okay?"

Scar said, "What does it look like?"

Simba said, "Uh, I'll take that as a no."

Scar said, "Lucky guess. Now I know what it like to be trapped in a dungeon."

Timon said, "It's about time they put you in here..."

Scar said, "Well unleast I'm not scared like you are."

Simba said, "Alright, let calm down."

Scar sighed and said, "I hope the Lion Guard can stop them before we all die here."

Simba said, "But you hate my son's guard members!"

Scar said, "Yeah, but I hate being trapped by those deadly sins more. You gotta hate what you hate the most first."

Simba said, "True..."

Timon said, "Let just hope Kion and his friends stop them."

Simba nodded. Meanwhile, Slothri was walking and finding a place to sleep. When she lay down, Sarabi and Sarafina came along.

Sarafina said, "Oh, isn't it so cute that she's sleeping?"

Slothri said, "Huh? Hey keep it down you two I'm sleepy."

Sarabi said, "Let's leave her be..."

Sarafina said, "Sarabi, this is Zuri, friend of Kiara. Plus, she shouldn't have talk to an adult like that."

Sarabi said, "Oh, well, she's like that even with our granddaughter."

Slothri said, "I say, keep it down. Plus, my name is not Zuri, it Slothri, the sin of Sloth."

Sarabi said, "Hmm...We'd better leave this one to our grandson..."

Slothri said, "Don't even think about it."

Sarafina said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Slothri sighed and took Sarafina and Sarabi to the dungeon with the others.

Simba said, "Mom, are you okay?"

Sarabi said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Sarafina said, "Where Nala?"

Simba said, "She's ruling with two of the others at the moment."

Sarafina said, "Let me guess, clean to dirty."

Simba said, "Kind of."

Pumbaa said, "Well, I hope everybody doesn't end up here."

Simba said, "Me too..."

Meanwhile, Kiaravy is looking for someone to be jealous with, soon she found Zazu. She went up to him.

Kiaravy said, "Why do you have to be the smart one around here?"

Zazu said, "Huh? Oh hi Kiara. I'm not usually the smart one around here. Ono is more smarter than me."

Kiaravy said, "Then, why do you have to be the one to fly? I wanna fly too."

Zazu said, "Oh, my, you are a jealous one, aren't you?"

Kiaravy said, "I know you are, but what am I."

Zazu said, "What do you mean?"

Kiaravy said, "You're usually jealous of Ono."

Zazu said, "I am not! Where do you get such preposterous ideas?"

Kiaravy said, "Well I'm a girl and everybody knows that girls can do anything than boys."

Zazu said, "Yeah right. Boys can do better than girls."

Kiaravy said, "Watch it, bird!"

Zazu said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Kiaravy got mad and she pulled Zazu ear and took him to the dungeon.

Zazu said, "Grr, you'll pay for that Kiara."

Timon said, "Oh, here we go again..."

Simba said, "Wait, I think we saw all of the sins."

Pumbaa said, "Well, not all of it."

Scar said, "We're missing one."

Timon said, "Wait, Lustvu."

Pumbaa said, "Who?"

Timon said, "Lustvu. I saw him with Rairai who is helping her fetch food."

Pumbaa said, "Oh."

Soon, Nala came and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the lion club."

Simba said, "Honey, would you please see reason? Listen to us, at least?"

Nala sighed and said, "Fine."

Simba said, "Look, I know Pridon and Tieedy want to rule Pride Rock and we know that you hate getting clean, but you can't go back to ruling Pride Rock again."

Nala said, "And why not?"

Simba said, "Because you don't wanna have to visit by those three spirit, remember."

Nala said, "Oh, right."

Scar said, "So, can you talk to Pridon and have him not rule Pride Rock?"

Nala said, "Fine."

So Nala went to talk to Pridon. She said, "Hey Pridon, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Pridon said, "Why do you wish to speak to the greatest of all rulers?"

Nala said, "Well, I decided to back down on the ruling. Can you also back down as well?"

Pridon said, "Never!"

Nala said, "But Pridon, think about it. When I first rule here I had to visit by those three spirit."

Pridon said, "Um...what?"

Nala said, "The ghost of past, present, and future told me something about ruling Pride Rock. In the future, bad things will happen."

Pridon said, "Why should I care about to the Prideland?"

Nala said, "Because it's your kingdom! It's your job to look after everyone!"

Pridon said, "Who cares what everybody thinks. My job is to destroy everyone lives and make this Prideland into a stink land. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Nala said, "I won't let you."

Pridon said, "Oh yeah. Tieedy, take this queen to the dungeon."

Tieedy said, "With pleasure."

So Tieedy took Nala to the dungeon.

Timon said, "Learned your lesson, huh, sweetie?"

Nala said, "Oh grow up Timon."

Timon said, "Hey, I could say the same of you..."

Simba said, "Alright, let calm down."

Timon said, "Jeez, why are you tellin' ME to calm down! It's this chick who went crazy!"

Nala said, "Say that again."

Timon said, "Come on, lady! You sided with them!"

Nala said, "Only to fight for my dirt right."

Timon said, "You have right. You have the right to remain silent."

Nala said, "What was that?"

Timon said, "You heard me."

Simba said, "Alright, quit fighting. The only way to fix this is to get Kion and have him defeat the deadly seven."

Timon said, "Where is he? Or do you keep track of your own kid?"

Simba said, "Uh, I thought you were. Beside, you were keeping track of Kiara."

Timon said, "Yeah, but she's too squirmy."

Simba said, "Say that again."

Timon said, "She escapes us easily. Deal with it."

Scar said, "Well maybe if Simba weren't to escape as well, then Kiara wouldn't have done the same thing."

Simba said, "Unleast I didn't told her about the Elephant Graveyard."

Scar said, "Oh, here we go..."

Soon, Rairai came in.

Simba said, "Rairai, what are you doing here?"

Rairai said, "I came as fast as I could to get away from Lustvu."

Simba laughed and said, "Date didn't go well, I take it?"

Rairai said, "Well unleast I taught him about Jackal Style. I just hope Goigoi doesn't know about this."

Timon said, "He's not the sharpest, lady..."

Rairai said, "And what do you know about Jackal?"

Timon said, "These guys told me everything..."

Rairai said, "Figure."

Simba said, "Hmm, I guess we notice all of the seven sins. Now we need Kion and the others to stop them."

Timon said, "But we've got no clue where they are!"

Sarabi said, "Relax Timon, don't worry. Soon. they'll come."

So they all waited for Kion and the others. Meanwhile, Kion, Kiara, Tifu, Zuri, Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu just got out of the recovery room.

Tifu said, "I think we've been in there too long..."

Vitani said, "I still feel cold..."

Kion said, "Hmm, I still wanna know what happened. Come on, let go find my dad back at Pride Rock."

So they all went back to Pride Rock. When they got there, they notice that Simba and or Nala is not there.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! My parents are missing!"

Kiara said, "Hmm, maybe they went hunting."

Vitani said, "Well, let go see my mother and father. Maybe they know where they went."

Kion said, "Right."

So they all went to see Scar and Zira. When they got there, they notice that they weren't there.

Tifu said, "Where did everybody go?"

Kovu said, "That's odd. Scar would never leave Pride Rock without a special reason."

Kiara said, "Something strange is going on."

Soon, they heard an evil laughter.

Kion said, "Oh, great, who is it?"

Soon, Pridon came forward and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my counterpart Kion."

Kion said, "Back off, Pridon! We don't want you here!"

Pridon said, "You know my name. Well, what a clever lion you are."

Kion said, "It's not hard to figure out."

Pridon said, "Well, if you wanna know my plan. me and the rest of the deadly sins are gonna take over the Prideland and ruin everybody lives. That way, all of the animals will die and we'll be the only ones left. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kion said, "We'll stop you!"

Pridon said, "Yeah right. I know all your moves. Including your Roar of the Elder. Speaking of which, I will show you mine."

Pridon quickly used the Roar of the Elder and send Kion and the other flying off. They all landed in the middle of the city.

Kion said, "Ahh. Is everybody okay?"

Zuri said, "Not really."

Kovu said, "Oh great. Now what are we gonna do."

Vitani said, "Well, we're in the city. Maybe Emily Elizabeth might help us."

Kion said, "Great idea, let go."

So they all got up and head to Emily Elizabeth apartment. Kion knocked on the door and said, "Emily Elizabeth, are you home?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, guys! Come on in!"

Emily Elizabeth noticed Vitani fur and said, "Oh, gosh, your fur! What happened?"

Vitani said, "Don't asked."

Kovu whispered and said, "When we were playing truth and dare, Tifu dare Vitani to let her cut off her tuft."

Tifu said, "Actually, I dared her to let me cut ALL of her fur off."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, that wasn't very nice of you..."

Tifu said, "Well that only happened because Simba wanted us to play truth and dare when Kiara turned evil and everybody were going crazy."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Still..."

Soon, Vitani started shivering.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, you poor thing...I'll go warm up a nice, hot bath for you..."

Vitani said, "B-b-Bath?"

Emily Elizabeth stopped and said, "Alright, fine, no baths."

Vitani said, "Phew."

Emily Elizabeth said, "So what brings you here?"

Kion said, "The kingdom's in danger! Us seven have weird clones running around - they each represent a deadly sin. We've been trying to fight them, but my clone used the roar on us..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow! Sounds like you had a rough day. You guys had better spend the night here."

Tifu said, "Oh no, not that clean freak Daffodil."

Soon, Daffodil came in and said, "Hi, guys!"

Kion said, "Hey Daffodil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, do you know where that old, pink, sweater is, the one I used to wear when I was small?"

Daffodil said, "Yep! I'll go get it now."

So Daffodil went to get Emily Elizabeth old, pink, sweater. Soon, she came back and said, "Alright Emily Elizabeth, here it is."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks!"

So Emily Elizabeth walked up to Vitani and have her wear the old, pink, sweater on her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "There. Now you won't be as cold anymore."

Vitani said, "Thanks...I guess..."

Nuka said, "Teacher pet."

Soon, Clifford came in and said, "Hey Kion. Hi everybody, what up."

Kion said, "Well, we're hiding out from some nasty clones, and my girl here just got a old, pink, sweater from Emily."

Emily Elizabeth said, "So, how does it feel to wear clothes like a human?"

Vitani said, "Um...Different, I guess. It feels strange to not be furless anymore."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't worry."

Clifford said, "So, your sins are controlling the Prideland right."

Kion said, "Yeah. We're trying to figure out how to stop it."

Clifford said, "Hmm, Daffodil should we tell them."

Daffodil said, "Hmm...Maybe..."

Kiara said, "Hey, there's another good thing about you having that old, pink, sweater."

Vitani said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Now we'll be able to tell you apart from Wratani without any problem."

Vitani said, "You still love me even with the old, pink, sweater right Kion."

Kion said, "I love you no matter what."

Vitani said, "Aw."

Clifford said, "Anyway, I think we should tell them. Kion, Emily Elizabeth, not so long ago, me, Daffodil, and our friends have use the Element of Religion to defeat the sins."

Kion said, "Tell us more!"

Clifford said, "Me, Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and our new friends Shelia use the element of Religion to defeat our deadly sins in Halloween. Also known as Wrathodil, Flust, Zust, Prideford, Greedge, and Slothlia. It happened when we were trick or treating at a haunted house."

Kion said, "Wow, so you can help us!"

Clifford said, "We sure can."

Daffodil said, "For a price."

Kion said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "Like only if you get Nala to take a bath right here in the bathtub."

Kion said, "Knew it...Yep, that's fair."

Kovu said, "So, how are we gonna find the Element of Religion?"

Clifford said, "Well, I have a chest that hold the Element of Religion. The only way to defeat the sins is to figure out what religion you guys are."

Kion said, "Uh, guys?"

Zuri said, "Well let see, I once went evil. So that makes me Muslim."

Kovu said, "Our mothers once told us that she celebrate Hanukah."

Vitani said, "That makes me and Kovu Jewish."

Tifu said, "I'm usually a Protestant."

Kiara said, "Well, me and Kion are both Christian according to our grandfather."

Nuka said, "And I'm Catholic."

Kion said, "Okay, now we got everybody?"

Clifford said, "Great, now I'll go get the element of Religion."

So Clifford went to Emily Elizabeth room to get the element of Religion. Then he came back and gave the chest to Kion.

Clifford said, "Here it is."

Vitani said, "Wow, these will be great."

Kion said, "What's in there?"

Clifford said, "The element of Religion. When you first recited your religion, these religion are in this chest."

Kion said, "Care to explain more?"

Daffodil said, "Okay, so each one of your counterpart must activate each of your religion and zap them to be destroy."

Kion said, "Does that mean we go back to where they are?"

Clifford said, "Yep, but only do it with one counterpart at a time."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Kion and his friends went back to the Prideland to find their counterpart.

Nuka said, "Okay, so which counterpart should we look for first?"

Kion said, "How about yours? He should be easy to find..."

Nuka said, "What makes you say that?"

Kion said, "He embodies gluttony, so he'll be where the food is."

Zuri said, "And where are we gonna find a pile of food?"

Kion said, "Follow me."

So Kion took everybody to where the food at. They all landed at the Hakuna Fall.

Kion said, "Here we are! He should be here somewhere..."

As they all started looking for Gluttka, they all heard a munching sound.

Kion said, "Well, here we go."

Soon, Gluttka came out of hiding and saw Kion and the others.

Gluttka said, "Hey! Got any more food?"

Nuka said, "No, we're not letting you eat so many food so you can gain weight like Tifu here."

Tifu said, "HEY!"

Gluttka said, "Grr, you better give me more food right this instant."

Nuka said, "No!"

Gluttka said, "If you don't, I'll be eating your friends."

Nuka said, "Oh yeah, well eat this. Element of Catholic, go."

Nuka activate his element of Catholic and blast Gluttka and causing him to be destroyed.

Kovu said, "Wow, great job Nuka."

Nuka said, "Thanks."

Vitani said, "Okay, so who should we look for next?"

Kion said, "How about yours? She'll be one of the hardest..."

Vitani said, "If I see you making eye contact and telling her that she is hot, pretty, or beautiful, God help me I will cut off your tail."

Kion screamed.

Kiara said, "Will you two give it a rest. Let just find Wratani."

So they all look for Wratani. Soon, they found her.

Wratani said, "GRR, WHO WILL FEEL MY WRATH NEXT!"

Zuri said, "No one. The only wrath you will have is your end."

Wratani said, "WHAT!"?

Kiara said, "You'll see. Now Vitani."

Vitani said, "Element of Jewish, go."

Vitani activate her element of Jewish and blast Wratani, causing her to be destroy.

Vitani said, "Yes!"

Kion said, "Way a go Vitani. You're not so bad with your pretty power of yours."

Vitani said, "Thanks!"

Zuri said, "Okay, who's next?"

Kion said, "Let's get your clone. She'll be easiest."

Zuri said, "Was there ever any doubt."

So they all went to look for Slothri. Soon, they found her sleeping.

Tifu said, "Hey, wake up."

Slothri said, "Leave me alone..."

Kovu said, "Oh come on, you can't sleep all day long."

Slothri said, "Yes I can..."

Zuri said, "Oh yeah, well prepare to be destroy."

Slothri said, "What?"

Zuri quickly activate the Element of Muslim and blast Slothri causing her to be destroyed.

Zuri said, "Yes!"

Tifu said, "Wow, way a go Zuri."

Zuri said, "Thanks!"

Kovu said, "Okay, so who should we look for next?"

Kion said, "Well, let's get Tifu counterpart."

Tifu said, "Right."

So they all went looking for Tieedy. Soon, they found her.

Tieedy said, "Ha ha ha! Soon I'll have everything!"

Kion said, "Grr, you won't get away with this Tieedy."

Tieedy said, "Oh, yes I will!"

Tifu said, "Not if I have anything to say about."

Tifu quickly used the element of Protestant and blast Tieedy and destroying her.

Tifu said, "Yes!"

Kion said, "Wow, cool."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

Kovu said, "Okay, so who's next?"

Kion said, "Let's do you."

Kovu said, "Okay."

So they all went to look for Lustvu. Soon, they found him.

Lustvu said, "Ooh, I like what I see..."

Zuri said, "Oh no."

Lustvu said, "Oh, let me see you..."

Zuri said, "Uh, no thank. Get away from me."

Lustvu started chasing Zuri.

Lustvu said, "Come on, you know you want me! I sure want you!"

Zuri said, "Oh no you don't. Can someone help me?"

Nuka said, "What the matter Zuri? Lustvu not evil enough for you."

Zuri said, "I'm being chased by some pervert here."

Kovu said, "Alright, I have just about enough of this."

Kovu quickly activate his Element of Jewish and blast Lustvu causing him to be destroy.

Kovu said, "Ha! Gotcha now!"

Zuri said, "Phew. Thank you Kovu."

Kovu said, "No problem."

Kiara said, "Alright, now we got to find two more."

Kion said, "Just yours and mine, right?"

Kiara said, "Yeah. So let look for mine."

So they all went to look for Kiaravy. Soon, they found her.

Kiaravy said, "Why does everyone have it better than me?"

Kion said, "Man she is jealous. Hmm, I got an idea. Hey Kiaravy, I bet you can't get jealous at this."

Kiaravy said, "What?"

Kion said, "I found a patch of berries at the bushes. It would be a shame for me to eat all of it."

Kiaravy said, "Oh, I'm not falling for that. Are you such a doofus that you don't know we can't eat that stuff?"

Kion said, "Grr. How am I gonna lure her into dying if I she keep figuring me out?"

Kiaravy said, "I heard that."

Kion said, "Grr...Of course you did..."

Kiara said, "Kion, let me handle this. Hey Kiaravy, I know something you don't have."

Kiaravy said, "What?"

Kiara said, "My brother is way better than your brother."

Kiaravy said, "Grrrr, he is so NOT!"

Kiara said, "Oh yes he is."

Kiaravy said, "Prove it."

Kion said, "Well, unlike Pridon, I've actually done something USEFUL."

Kiaravy said, "Like what?"

Kion said, "Like help, save, protect, rescue, and love the Prideland."

Kiaravy said, "Let me guess - now you're gonna save it from me?"

Kion said, "Yes, by destroying you of course."

Kiaravy said, "Oh, sure. Like you'll really be able to..."

Kion said, "Oh I'm not the one will be destroying you."

Kiaravy said, "What?"

Kion said, "Now Kiara."

So Kiara activate her element of Christian and blast Kiaravy, causing her to be destroyed.

Kion said, "Nice shot, sis!"

Kiara said, "Thanks."

Tifu said, "Okay, so now we know who the last one is right."

Kion said, "Yep. My clone. Let's get this done, everyone."

They all nodded and they went to Pride Rock to face Pridon.

Pridon said, "Ah, someday all these animals will bow before their superior..."

Kion said, "The only thing they'll bow down is your death."

Pridon said, "Oh, is that so?"

Kion smirked. Pridon looked at Vitani and said, "And just how is being furless with a pink sweater supposed to make you look tough?"

Vitani said, "Hey."

Kion said, "You stay away from Vitani. She's not yours to have."

Pridon said, "Oh, really?"

Kion said, "Yeah really. The only love you'll ever get is your end."

Pridon said, "Oh, we shall see..."

Vitani whispered to Kion and said, "Before you get rid of him, can I kick his sorry little butt?"

Kion said, "Sure, Hun."

So Vitani went straight to Pridon and kick him in the shin. Then she shave off all of Pridon tuft. Pridon screamed.

Vitani said, "Alright Kion, NOW!"

Kion quickly use his element of Christian to blast Pridon, causing him to be destroy.

Kion said, "Yes! We did it!"

Nuka said, "Now let go rescue Simba and the others."

Kion said, "Great idea!"

So they all went to the dungeon to rescue Simba and the others.

Kion said, "Don't worry, guys! We're here to save you!"

Simba said, "Oh, thanks you guys."

Kion said, "Okay, so how are we gonna unlock the cage?"

Vitani said, "Kion look, a riddle."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Vitani said, "It order to flee the prisoner to escape, type in what are the three branches of government."

Kion said, "Oh, man, what are they?"

Kovu said, "Wait, I know. Legislative, Judicial and Executive."

So Kion type in the three branches of government and the cage was released.

Kion said, "We did it!"

Sarafina said, "Kion, you saved us."

Kion said, "All in a day's work, Grandma."

Nala said, "How did you ever defeated those deadly sins?"

Tifu said, "With the element of religion."

Vitani said, "Clifford gave it to us."

Nala said, "Figure."

Scar said, "Well I'm glad everything is back to normal again, unleast."

Kovu said, "Yep. You say it Scar."

So everybody was happy and they all went back home.

The End.


End file.
